2008-12-22 RAW
The December 22, 2008 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 22, 2008 at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Episode Summary Glamarella challenges John Cena Santino Marella, joined Women's Champion Beth Phoenix, kicked off Raw with all the holiday cheer of expired egg nog. The grinchin' goomba verged on revealing a "secret" he said he knows about Santa Claus, but before he could reveal the secret, World Heavyweight Champion John Cena interrupted. Cena told Santino not to mess with jolly, ol' Saint Nick, which prompted the Italian to challenge him to a match. John Cena and a Diva of his choosing will square off later tonight against Santino & Beth. Kane apologized to Kelly After accosting Kelly Kelly last week and scaring the bejeezus out of her, an ever-so-slightly less psychotic Big Red Monster apologized to the tormented Diva at the behest of Stephanie McMahon. Kane still did not learn the identity of Kelly Kelly's secret lover, but he did have a chance to take out his aggression on Shawn Michaels. Layla & Jillian vs Melina & Mickie James With Intercontinental Champion William Regal observing intently, his lady-friend Layla teamed with Jillian Hall to battle Melina & Mickie James in a Divas Tag Team Match. After Jillian belted out a stomach-turning version of a holiday tune, the Divas got down to business. In the end, it was Melina who would silence Jillian by pinning her rival for the three-count. The Miz & John Morrison confront Kelly Kelly Perhaps Kelly Kelly thought she was off the hook once she spilled The Miz's name to Kane last week when the Big Red Monster demanded to know the identity of her secret lover. If so, she doesn't know Miz & Morrison all that well. After letting them know that she will be Cena's partner in the Mixed Tag Team Match, the "Dirt Sheet" duo informed her that they heard a rumor that "somebody" broke into the Diva's hotel room and trashed the place. Why would anyone want to do that to "sweet, innocent Kelly Kelly?" asked Morrison. John Cena & Trish Stratus vs Glamarella It's a Christmas miracle! At least that's how World Heavyweight Champion John Cena categorized it before announcing that seven-time Women's Champion Trish Stratus would be teaming with him in place of Kelly Kelly, who left the arena distraught, against Santino Marella & Women's Champion Beth Phoenix. Needless to say, Stratus' fellow Canadians appreciated one of their own striking back against the arrogance of Glamarella and competing for the first time since September 2006. Stratusfaction guaranteed, Stratusfaction delivered. Results * Tag Team Match: Melina & Mickie James def. Jillian Hall & Layla (3:55); William Regal was at ringside for the bout. * Mixed Tag Team Match: John Cena & Trish Stratus def. Beth Phoenix & Santino Marella (4:24) Notes * Trish Stratus' surprise 1-night return and first match since her retirement at Unforgiven 2006. Category:2008 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Trish Stratus Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Kelly Kelly Category:WWE television episodes